The Fish Job 2/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (On a night day at prison, a place where prisoners are held in cages and have no home to live. They are most likely treated bad in cells and outside of working. A police car park by outside of the parking lot, coming out with a robber in their hands and taking him to the cell of the prison room.) *Police #1: It's going to be a tough one there buddy. *Prisoner #1: I hate you. (In Beny's cage cell, a dark room with broken and shattered scars on the wall) *Beny: How many years will i be in this room. *cross out the days on the wall with his marker for his days at prison* (Meanwhile on the other side, Beny's former doomship captain is in his cage, thinking of a way to escape) *???: I will break out of there for revenge. Ah ha. *look under his bed and found a bomb* A bomb? This will do the trick. *throw the bomb at the cell* (The bomb explodes, causing the alarm to go on) *???: FREE AT LAST! (At the hallway) *Police #1: What is going on? *Police #2: Someone is breaking out of jail. *Police #3: This is no break out. Someone is trying to escape. (The prisoner used his spy skills and knock out most of the policemen. He found Beny's cage cell.) *Beny: You look familiar. *???: Hey friend, long time no see. I'm getting you out of here. *Beny: Good thing fella. *???: *use his stolen police keys to release Beny* Let's get out of here. *Beny: Sure thing. Look out there's a rotten prisoner on the loose! *Prisoner #2: Hey! (Outside, camera lights were spoting on the two prisoners escaping) *Police Chief: That penguin capturer and his friend is trying to escape! Stop them right away. *Police #4: Let's move. (With Beny and the doomship captain) *Beny: How can we escape? *???: Let's steal one of their helicopters to escape. *Beny: Good idea. Then we use a ship to sail to Antarctica to capture every fish around. *???: And last, we will destroy Penguin-Land for good. *Beny: There at last! Start it up. (Beny and his friend start the helicopter to escape the prison and fly off) *Police #1: There getting away! *Police Chief: No! They stole one of the helicopters from the prison site. *Police #2: I'll call the researchers to track down Beny. He won't get away with his along with his friend. *Police #3: This might do the trick. We can try for sure. (Escaping from prison, Beny is still riding on the helicopter with one free prisoner) *???: Thank you for saving me. *Beny: You're welcome. By the way, if i remember you, what's your name? *???: My name is Ken. *Beny: Ken? *Ken: Yes Beny. Long time no see. I was the doomship captain of yours when we track down Antarctica 3 years ago. *Beny: Ah ha. You have a beard now like me. *Ken: Yeah. Only men will get this. *Beny: By the time we get to the ship, we will have to wear our coats from the weather. *Ken: Our mission will be a success at last. Just in time to cast the fish again. THE FISH JOB 2 (In a morning day in Antarctica, fishes are seen swimming by with the adelie penguins getting off the water by landing on the ice. One was holding up a fish and giving it to Roy.) *Roy: Ah thank you. That the stuff i need. *Adult: You're quite welcome. *Roy: We have to get back to Cape Adare with all the packed fish we have. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Good morning Gloria. *Gloria: Good morning my love. *Phoenix: Good morning brother, sister. How are you today? *Gloria: Great. *Mumble: Nothing much. *Catherine: So, how Memphis and Norma Jean? *Mumble: They're doing alright. Just helping Noah for the weekend. *Phoenix: Baby Shippo, wake up. *Shippo: Dad? *Erik: What is it? *Phoenix: Today's the day. A special fishing day is today. *Erik: Today? *Mumble: Yes. We promised to go there as long there are no predators like leopard seals and skuas. *Seymour: Yo Mumble. Ready to go? *Atticus: Come on Uncle Mumble, it's going to be fun. *Mumble: Alright. I take that as a yes. *Miss Viola: Excuse me? Are you forgeting me? *Mumble: No. *Principal Indigo: As a matter of fact, i am coming as long it's not a school day when your suspension starts now. *Bo: But we're not in school. *Kathleen: Come on, how about we make a deal? *Mumble: Deal. The deal is served. *Phoenix: Alright. Let's get ready to go fishing. *Gloria: We're going off somewhere this time. No leopard seals or skuas around to find. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Mumble: Hold on Erik. Remember to stay as a group. *Erik: Okay. *Shippo: Come on Erik, it's going to be a blast. *Erik: Alright. *Phoenix: Yes. No predators to deal with. This will be easy and fun. *Mumble: Take a easy step. No big rush this time. *Phoenix: Yes. I agree. Take it nice and easy. (Meanwhile back at Australia, Beny, riding on the helicopter is heading to Bondi Beach and landing on the parking spot) *Beny: Where can i find the ship's location? *Ken: Just tell the lifeguard. *Beny: Okay then. He will get my answer. *Lifeguard: Hey, where are you coming from? *Beny: Un.......Arizona? *Lifeguard: Then how did you fly all the way here? *Beny: Listen, i need to find one of the antarcitc ships to get to Antarctica. Where can i find one of the ships? *Lifeguard: Florida. We have cruise ships along with Researcher Auroras. *Beny: Florida. Got it. I will find that Researchers Aurora ship in time. *Lifeguard: Good luck finding with that on your own. *Beny: Thanks for your kind of help. *Lifeguard: You're welcome. Stay safe. *Ken: Come on Beny, let's get going. *Beny: Next stop, Miami, Florida. *lift the helicopter off to get to Florida* (In the frozen lake, close to the ocean of Antarctica) *Mumble: Okay kids, this is where we are going to catch some fishes. *Erik: Oh, cool. Can we swim in it? *Mumble: No. I don't want you to get close to the water. Water is not good for you when your a little baby. *Catherine: We used to do that. But Noah want to go against it from everyone getting close to the water from their kids. *Phoenix: Someone has to stay behind and watch over the children. *Erik: Can we use a fishing rod to catch some fish? *Mumble: No. We tried before. But it look complicated to catch some fish with a rod. Swimming is our thing to do it. *Phoenix: I agree. Swimming after the fish is our best bet to catching them. *Seymour: All you gotta do is take a slide and swim. *Phoenix: Yeah, but who is going to stay behind and watch the children? *Seymour: I have to do it? *Principal Indigo: I can handle it. I used to handle my students back at Penguin Elementary. *Phoenix: Ok. You stay behind to watch the kids. *Principal Indigo: Me? I haven't ate breakfast this morning. *Phoenix: Trust me. We penguins always have to go a long time without having anything to eat. You'll survive. *Principal Indigo: Then why didn't you tell us then when we left? *Phoenix: Because that's something you should already know. You are an adult penguin, so this is something you should already know. *Principal Indigo: As a principal, i can take charge. *Phoenix: In school, yes. Out here, it's the same as we are adult penguins. Right now, the kids need to be watched over while we go fish. *Principal Indigo: I used to do that with the teachers, even the assistants. *Phoenix: Anyway, we need to go fish. *Principal Indigo: Okay, good luck. *Erik: Hey, i thought we were going to fish. *Principal Indigo: Sorry kids. Noah forced us to keep that rule against the law. I guess your parents will have to find fish for you. *Shippo: Well okay, Phoenix will do the job then. (Phoenix and the other adult penguins leap into the sea to go fishing while Principal Indigo stays behind with the children) *Mumble: *swim in a crowd of fish* *Gloria: Mumble, did you find anything? *Mumble: I should keep looking for more. *Seymour: I got it. *Mumble: What? How did you get one in one minute? *Seymour: *drop a fish in the ice* One down. Several to go. *swim back in the water* *Principal Indigo: What? Where's the rest? (Phoenix swim in a zig zag way and caught a fish) *Phoenix: Yes. *Miss Viola: Good job Phoenix. *Phoenix: Thank you. *Miss Viola: Drop the fish on the ice and keep finding more. *Phoenix: Sure. *drop the fish on the ice* One is served. *swim back in the water* *Mumble: Hey brother, how it's going? *Phoenix: I'm doing good, brother. Thanks for asking. *Catherine: Hey Phoenix, i found more fishes in a swarm of fish. *Phoenix: Let's go and catch some. *Mumble: Wait for me. (In a swarm of fish) *Mumble: Wow. *Catherine: Look at the swarm. *Phoenix: There's so many to find. *Mumble: When we catch a fish, we place them in a circle like a pack of food for everyone. *Phoenix: Oh sure. I love to do it. *Catherine: Come on, they're getting away. *Phoenix: Here we go. (On the other side, Seymour catch five fish and put them on the ice spot) *Seymour: Boom. *Principal Indigo: Bingo. *Atticus: Wow. *Erik: That's a lot. *Principal Indigo: Got anymore to drop? *Seymour: We are working on it. Stay tuned. *swim back in the water* *Principal Indigo: What a whip. (The other adult penguins are still going after as many fish as they can possibly get) *Mumble: Catch like a swarm of krills. *Phoenix: They can't outswim us. *Gloria: Let's catch them. *Catherine: Then we throw the fishes in the ice. *Mumble: Sound good to me. *catch five fish* (With Principal Indigo) *Principal Indigo: One, two, three. Is that all they got? *Mumble: *throw the fishes in the ice* Here. *Principal Indigo: Now that what i'm talking about. *Erik: More fish! *Shippo: Yeah. Daddy is helping make it happen. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions